


chris miles

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: the story of desmonds kid





	chris miles

chapter one climbing skills.

 

desmond miles survived the end and is now mentoring the new recruits as well as the young ones that were raised to become assassins . he has a daughter.

 

"hey Des ! can you show me how to do a front roll. I can't do it right , please ?" she asks running up to the Assassin in the courtyard.

the sun is beginning to get brighter above them and there's less of a chill in the air.

Desmond turns just at the last minute and she collides into his well muscled legs.

"easy there kiddo. now what was it you wanted ?" he asks grasping her lightly by the shoulder pulling her away from his legs so he could gauge her request better.

"the front roll I can't do it. I need help please " she begs looking close to tears.

"is it bugging ya that much ya can't get it ?" he asks eyebrows raised up in concern at her obvious distress.

"yes" she states in an angry tone.

he thinks about her request for a few seconds before he nods letting her know he'll show her.

he turns her to what he was looking at earlier.

"we'll watch them first and once they're done we'll train. you gonna be happy with that ?"

"yeah!"

"good" he says clearly beckoning for her to hop up onto the wall beside which he stood to better watch her fellow initiates train.

"your (he gulps audibly) Dad didn't offer to help with your training ?" he asks quietly wary that the initiates training in front of them might be eavesdropping.

she shakes her head. "he said my training starts with research , so books and stuff not much of this though " she sighs gesturing towards the two initiates training in front of them.

Desmond nods in understanding.

he slightly turns and gives her a look of sympathy knowing he was exactly the same at her age more interested in adventure than in books.

she folds her arms in front of her watching the initiates train.

"when can I learn the bow and arrow like them ?" she asks quietly gesturing to the two teenage boys before them.

"hmmm I'm not sure I should tell you "

"what ! why not ?"

"you'll see it as a challenge . that's why"

she huffs and he laughs at the petulant look to her eyes.

 he messes up her short hair and she lets him get away with it, her mother is the only other person she allows to do it. if anyone else tries it including her older sister or her father she retaliates .

"hey why aren't you tryna fight me ? your sister or your (he hesitates before speaking) Dad tries this you lose it "

she shrugs as Desmond slowly removes his hand from her short hair with a grin.

they can hear some of the younger children out in the forest running around , laughing ,climbing trees and so on being taught by the Englishman, a distant cousin of Desmond according to his father.

William Miles had taken steps to see that Chris , his grandchild (the young girl stood beside Desmond) got a very informative training from a very young age not that Rebecca or Shaun , her parents would argue with the master assassin . he'd known she was Desmond's child as it had been common knowledge at the time between the small group of Assassins that had been present for the birth , they'd all clearly heard Rebecca scream obscenities at Desmond not Shaun for this predicament .

there'd been a little bit of surprise in the room when it happened.

Shaun couldn't have anymore kids after Alice his firstborn as he'd been tortured in a specific way , he still had all his parts mostly but not all of them worked properly by a Templar agent who'd captured him in France on a mission looking to get information out of him.

Shaun had known all along but he didn't resent her he loved Rebecca he couldn't find it in him to be angry with her or the child.

Desmond had been told he could be her father to which he'd had no problem but he felt it would be better if Shaun was seen to be her father.

he'd offered to be godfather just in case.

they'd agreed to let it be. the other Assassins in the room never brought it up over fear of William Miles's protectiveness over his son.

most of her training was spent with older initiates or with Desmond .

sometimes one of her parents would be there to observe but due to the nature of their jobs in the brotherhood it wasn't very often that they could.

Desmond knows what his father is up to , he wants him to bond with her and it's working. in her 7 years on this Earth Desmond knows he'd do anything for her and it scares him , it really does.

William knows Chris is a Miles through and through which is why he insists on such a strict regimen of exercise, instruction and routine.

he remembers what Desmond was like as a child and he wants her to be the best she can be.

he's protective as only the leader of Assassin Brotherhood can be with what little remains of his family.

Chris leans against Desmond as he'd wandered closer to the wall to make sure she didn't fall off of it.

the initiates move on to warm downs stretching their bodies to make sure they wouldn't get any muscle cramps later on in the day.

Desmond watches them with keen eyes making sure they warm down properly .

they both get up from the floor almost at the same time and store their bows away in the outdoor locker making sure to pluck their arrows from the targets as well as the unused ones and store them away also.

they do as Desmond tells them to have something hot to eat and then train indoors in the underground training facility beneath the Assassin Headquarters.

he turns to Chris and says "c'mon then , time we showed you how to roll" he picks her up suddenly and she laughs as he spins them around .

 

 at some point in their training session they had started to horse around .

they're circling each other like two wild animals looking for an opportunity to strike.

she growls at him.

he grins back at her.

she gets ready to pounce at him and jumps forward but he counters at the last second pinning her to the dirt floor beneath them.

she yelps out in surprise.

  he tickles her with no mercy.

"no please ! mercy! Des please !"

he pauses to let her catch her breath before he continues tickling her.

"what's going on out there ?" Shaun Hastings roars out of his office window.

they both pause mid movement unsure if he's shouting about them or not.

deciding it is safer to abandon their immature behaviour for now they get up from the floor with Desmond dusting down his daughter's trousers and hoody before he does it for himself.

Rebecca exits the headquarters through the back door situated in the kitchen calling her daughter's name.

she advances towards the two of them Shaun watches them from his window above with Chris being picked up by Desmond she's chattering away happily as her parents listen to her with rapt attention Shaun sighs wishing he could spend more time with Chris but due to the new restructuring of the brotherhood of the Assassins Shaun is needed as is Rebecca with their expertise in organising new Assassin dens around the world.

he leans against the window sill crossing one arm over the other watching them as they head inside just before they get indoors Chris looks up , spots him and waves energetically up towards him.

Shaun waves back at her and she grins up at him before Desmond carries her inside headquarters.

he stands up from the window sill stretches his arms up over his head and yawns before returning to his desk to go back to continuing his work for William.

Desmond and Rebecca enter the kitchen with Chris up in his arms to a room full of people getting ready to eat.

Chris begs to sit on a countertop with one of the novices being tended to by her "father" Shaun.

Desmond places her down beside the novice leaning his hip against her to make sure she won't fall off the counter edge.

Shaun is examining the cut on the preteen's arm with concern.

"how did you manage o do this again ?"

"I was climbing that big tree out the back , lost my foot hold and well I tried to grab onto the tree branches to stop my fall...."

"ahh right then. I'll see what I can do"

Shaun goes about cleaning up the wound with antiseptic cream and bandages.

he flushes the wound out with antiseptic liquid mopping up the excess liquid with cotton wool .

Chris watches the scene with keen interest.

"hi Dad" Chris pipes up tapping a leg against the cabinet beneath her.

"hello Darling, been training have we ?" he asks as he presses a wad of cotton wool between the wound and a bandage.

"yeah I have. how come he doesn't get stitches ?"

"he doesn't need them. stay still boy, not long left now . there we go" he says with a smirk as the boy hops down off the counter his forearm covered in a bandage.

he sits down beside another novice assassin that goes by the nickname of Rashers.

Shaun throws away the waste materials from the first aid kit then he stows away the kit in a cabinet nearby before turning to his  youngest child.

 

 


End file.
